Hey, Natsume
by CrimsonAuRevoir
Summary: In which the usual happens: Mikan is an idiot and Natsume ends up wondering about her idiocy. Strawberries, hilltops, yawns and kisses- well, she might actually figure something out this time.


**Erika here.** Disclaimed. This is probably full of grammatical errors teehee.

* * *

**Hey, Natsume**

* * *

Her stupidity is just…_unnerving_.

When I climbed the branch of the sakura tree, somehow I knew that she would walk straight to the trunk. I knew too that she would get dizzy and end up taking four steps backward and never realize that this tree _is on the freaking hilltop_. And it somehow also amuses me how she rolls down and slams her head on a _freaking rock,_ and end up perfectly fine and alive. That nullifying alice of hers really works wonders, I dare say.

As sadistic as I was, I shrugged, freely slid down from the tree and went to inspect her vital signs. There wasn't even blood- so I guess she'd be okay; but since no moans were coming from that annoying mouth of hers, I am—darn- forced to carry a world-class idiot to her idiotic no-star bedroom stinking with the idiotic scent of strawberry, and, making it _idiotically_ worse, that puny, childish, freaking, _idiotic_ strawberry-print bed linen of hers. Seriously. _She doesn't even eat strawberries_.

I inhaled sharply and found myself gasping for real air. But I couldn't leave her yet- maybe she's going to sleepwalk or something, or maybe she'll suddenly die in her sleep dreaming of zombie potatoes and baka guns. (In any way, I am _not_ concerned about that dimwit. I just don't want death rates to be shooting up.)

She whimpered softly in her sleep, and that made it even more annoying to the point that I had to stop myself from tearing my face off. How can she be so innocent and stupid _and_ cute at the same time? To save myself from touching her head, I winced and stared coldly at the floor.

Bad idea. So while I was bored as hell (although I was quite entertained by her small, moronic snores), let me enumerate some of the stupidities she had committed:

* * *

**#a.**

"Hey Natsume, would you mind licking this spoon together?," she excitedly asked me, waving the silver utensil fervently in front of my disgusted face.

I rolled my fiery eyes at her, but then a playful smile tugged at the corners of my lips. "Indirect kiss," I said, smirking while I was starting to cup her face with my hands. "If you want it, then why not a real one instead? I don't have anything to do anyway."

As expected, her cheeks gained a reddish tint and she whacked the spoon on my head. "I didn't mean _that_! It's just that, I don't want to go to school tomorrow and it is not the season for getting sick."

"What does a _spoon_ have to do with everything?," I blurted, nearly committing mental suicide from her statement. And another thing she _completely_ missed out on-

"Well," she said, "they told me that if you lick your spoon and put it under your pillow, classes might get cancelled tomorrow."

I slapped my- and her- forehead. I slapped hers with more of my knuckles, though.

"_Stupid._ It's halfway through summer vacation."

* * *

**#b.**

I was calmly reading a mystery novel, when, apparently, somebody who was in the process of mumbling unintelligible sounds barged into my room.

"N-natsu-hmmph-me! It tast-mph -so icky-ph!" screamed the pig-tailed disaster, her tooth brush jumping up and down in her mouth. Bubbles lined her lips and she was holding a small piece of chocolate.

I stared at her once and went back to reading my book. "Toothpaste hangover," I absent-mindedly mumbled, flipping the page and trying to divert my attention.

She plopped on the other side of my bed- _my bed_- and tugged at my pajamas. "Pwe-ase-mph, Nat-ph-me!"

"_Stupid._ Don't eat anything after you have brushed your teeth," I said, kicking her wet hands away from my feet. "On second thought, something _does_ taste good even after you brush your teeth." I put the book away and snickered as I pulled her toward me. "In fact, it tastes even better."

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, with froth dripping from her mouth. I wiped it away tenderly with my thumb.

The idiot reddened and whacked me again- with her toothbrush, for Kami-sama's sake. "I-mph hate yfoo!" The door to my bedroom was nearly smashed when she shut it with her devastatingly brute force.

* * *

I stopped racking my brain for more of her foolish instances when her eyelids fluttered slightly. Finally, the dumbass was awake.

She yawned-how I hated that mild yawn- and stared at the wall. Silence.

"OHMYGOD I'M BLIND!"

Her shriek startled every bit of me, and I thought that she was being possessed by a ghost from her ghost hunting of a failure (I mean, who the heck dresses up as a zombie to attract 'co-zombies'?). She started blinking wildly, and I tried to contain her outburst by making her flip sideways.

"_Stupid. _That's the wall you're facing, and it's painted white."

She gaped at me and sat up, trying to comprehend her earlier actions. Her pale face regained color, and she sheepishly mumbled, "Sorry."

The only sensible thing to do when she apologizes was say "Hn." It's just that if I stay mad at her for more than a minute, there'll be a full-fledged war. The guy with that _freaking_ shadow alice will swear on his life to hunt me down, and when it comes to hunting people down, _I'm the only one authorized _to rip the bloody intestines out of the abdomens of those who dare touch her.

Clearly thinking of something, she pouted her lips and sighed.

Damn. She'd better stop doing that.

"Hey, Natsume," she trailed off, her eyes wandering around my face. I turned away to hide a creeping blush and put on a straight face instead.

I folded my arms. "What?"

She sighed again (damn) and rested her light head on my shoulder. What the heck does she think she's doing-

She looked up to me with those large, hazel eyes, her lips just inches away from mine. As usual, I am suppressing my need to take my eyes off their sockets because she is making me sick. No, scratch that. _She's making me go crazy._ "Sometimes I just wonder whenever I do something stupid, our conversation ends with the topic of a kiss."

I nearly choked on my saliva. "You _always _do something stupid."

"I know," she said. She closed her eyes. "But…somehow, do you want to kiss me, Natsume?"

That did it. I could feel my own fire radiating from my face. She was too close-

"Because somehow, I think I do."

I blinked. Once, twice- a hundred times. There was _no way_ she'd stop being so naïve. I can't believe she just figured _me _out.

Wait. Did I seriously just say that?

"Can I kiss you, Natsume?" she asked, now kneeling to get closer to my cheeks. "Even if it's on the cheeks," she added. Her voice was shaking from shyness. "I mean, just to thank you. For carrying me to my room."

For once (no, not only once, but let's just say _once_ because this part is seemingly dramatic), my chest throbbed ferociously. This girl was really something. For years I couldn't be more puzzled than what I am right now…but I couldn't be happier, either.

A genuine smile appeared on my lips. She wasn't that stupid, I guess.

"I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
